Along with the development in information technology, the applications of the network are increasing. Users can obtain a lot of information from the network. Due to the digitization of the images, videos and other data, user can easily obtain images and videos from the network.
In order to meet the requirement of transmission of large data, such as images and videos, it is a workable approach to increase the network bandwidth. On the other hand, a suitable configuration of network servers and clients may also effectively improve the efficiency of the transmission and extend the range of transmission.